Alain vs Paul
Alain vs Paul is ZackAttackX's forty-sixth DBX. Description Pokemon The Series: XY and Z vs Pokemon Diamond and Pearl! Both took Ash Ketchum to his absolute limit, but now they take on each other! Which rival will dominate the battlefield? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Terminus Cave - Pokemon X and Y. Paul was here for one reason - to compete with and defeat the legendary Zygarde. A victory over a Legendary Pokemon would surely guarantee a victory over Brandon. His plans were interrupted when a voice spoke to him from nearby. "Stop right there!" Paul stopped and turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw Alain standing at the opposite side of the cave. "If you are here to take on Zygarde, I strongly advise you don't. I have seen first hand what it is capable of." Paul scoffed. "For your information, I do not need advice from an amateur trainer such as yourself." Alain glared at Paul. "You mean the same 'amateur trainer' that won the Kalos League? But then again, what would you know about winning a championship?" Needless to say, this got Paul enraged. "Well then, 'Champ', how about you show me what it takes to be a League Champion?" he spat. "A 6 on 6 Pokemon battle with no substitutions. The match will be over when all the Pokemon on one's team are unable to continue. Do you accept my challenge?" Alain immediately reached for a Pokeball, as did Paul. "Challenge accepted. Bring it on!" Alain exclaimed. The two trainers threw their first Pokeball and summoned their first Pokemon. "Let's go, Unfezant!" "Gastrodon, standby for battle!" HERE WE GO! Alain called the first move. "Use Air Slash!" he called. Paul fired back instantly. "Muddy Water, now!" Gastrodon surrounded itself with Muddy Water, allowing the Air Slash to bounce right off it. "Now Water Pulse." Paul commanded, and Gastrodon fired a blast of water into Unfezant's face. Damaged but not out, Unfezant took flight again. "Now Unfezant, use Air Slash again." Alain ordered. Paul was surprised by this and went for the same counter again with Muddy Water, though Alain hadn't finished his command yet. "Aim low!" he shouted, and Unfezant's attack landed right in front of Gastrodon, throwing it off balance. Through gritted teeth, Paul gave his next command. "Ice Beam!" Gastrodon charged up a powerful beam of ice to send Unfezant's way. "Use Steel Wing!" Alain commanded, and the Ice Beam encased Unfezant's Steel Wing in a chunk of ice. "Now, let 'em have it!" Alain instructed. Paul smirked. "Hmph. Nice try. Use Body Slam." Paul ordered and Gastrodon leaped into the air, dodging the incoming attack and crushing Unfezant underneath its body weight. Paul was quick on the draw. "Water Pulse, full power." A huge burst of water blasted straight into Unfezant, knocking it out. Alain returned Unfezant to it's Pokeball. "Great work, Unfezant." Alain praised. Paul laughed. "Exactly what was 'great' about that performance?" he spat. Alain was through listening and called upon his next Pokemon. "Go, Metagross!" Metagross emerged from its Pokeball and faced his opponent. Wasting no time, Paul gave his first order. "Gastrodon, use Water Pulse!" Gastrodon charged up a ball of water and fired it at Metagross. Alain was ready for this though and instructed Metagross to use Agility to evade. The Water Pulse soared past Metagross and smashed into the wall of the cave. Paul immediately switched tactics and ordered Gastrodon to use Muddy Water, trying to anticipate Metagross' path. Metagross was too fast however and Alain ordered it to use Meteor Mash. Metagross punched Gastrodon in the face and sent it careening past Paul and crashing into the wall, putting the Sea Slug Pokemon down for the count. Displeased, Paul returned Gastrodon to its Pokeball, and called upon his next Pokemon. "Electivire, standby for battle!" From the Pokeball emerged the Thunderbolt Pokemon. baring its fists. "Electivire, don't you dare hold back. Use Thunder." Paul ordered, and Electivire sent an enormous blast of electrical energy at Metagross. "Metagross, use Rock Slide to block the Thunder." Alain instructed. Metagross summoned a large amount of rocks which all landed in front of the Iron Leg Pokemon. Electivire's attack bounced right off the rocks, and Metagross was ordered to follow up with a Psyshock, dealing a fair amount of damage to Paul's Pokemon. "Destroy that wall with Brick Break!" Paul ordered, and Electivire complied, shattering the stone wall in front of Metagross. Alain was quick to respond, instructing Metagross to use Rock Slide again, this time as a means of offense. The rocks came tumbling down at Electivire, and Paul instructed the use of Protect. Electivire activated a forcefield around itself and the Rock Slide merely bounced off the shield. "Use Meteor Mash!" Alain ordered, to which Paul responded by instructing Electivire to use Thunder Punch. The two Pokemon's attacks collided, both jostling for position. "With your free arm, use Brick Break!" Paul ordered, and the exchange was broken when Electivire's free hand smashed Metagross in the head, planting the Iron Leg Pokemon into the floor. Electivire then seized Metagross' legs with his tails, and Paul gave his next order. "Use Thunder, full power!" An electrical current was sent through Metagross' body, completely obliterating the Iron Leg Pokemon's HP. After returning the defeated Metagross to his Pokeball, Alain realised that Electivire was going to be a tough Pokemon to take down. "Tyranitar, let's do this!" he announced, summoning the Armor Pokemon, whose Ability of Sand Stream immediately kicked up a sandstorm. Tyranitar and Electivire exchanged taunting glares before Alain ordered Tyranitar to open up with a Stone Edge, to which Paul had Electivire counter with a Light Screen. Tyranitar's attack merely bounced off the barrier, but his attack did not cease. "Electivire, take the Light Screen with you and get in close." Paul instructed, and Electivire complied, closing the distance between himself and Tyranitar. "I knew you'd do that." Alain said, ordering Tyranitar to lift and throw Electivire. The Armor Pokemon did so, hurling Electivire into the air. "What the?" Paul wondered. Electivire broke its fall by landing on its tails, though it was obvious that damage was being dealt. "Okay, Tyranitar, use Crunch!" Alain instructed. Tyranitar advanced towards Electivire, baring its fangs, to which Paul responded by waiting for Tyranitar to be within striking distance. "Now Electivire, Brick Break!" Electivire's fist glowed and he delivered a powerful Brick Break into Tyranitar's face, badly damaging the Armor Pokemon. And much like with Metagross, Electivire grabbed Tyranitar with his twin tails and Paul instructed another powerful Thunder attack to finish the job. "What's wrong, 'Champ'? Out of ideas already?" Paul taunted, as an enraged Alain reached for his next Pokemon. "Bisharp, let's go!" he ordered, summoning the Sword Blade Pokemon to battle. "Let's make this quick. Electivire, grab Bisharp." Electivire extended its tails out to grab Bisharp, who smartly avoided and ran up to the side of the Thunderbolt Pokemon. "While you're up close, Focus Blast!" Alain instructed. Bisharp quickly charged up a sphere of energy and blasted Electivire in the face with it, knocking it over. "Don't give it a chance to respond! Use Guillotine!" Alain ordered. Before Electivire or Paul could react, the move was executed, defeating Electivire instantly. "What a pathetic way to gain a decision." Paul spat, reaching for his next Pokemon. "Aggron, standby for battle!" he announced, summoning Aggron from its Pokeball. "Another large target!" Alain thought to himself. "Should I go for it again?" Paul cut off Alain's thought process by ordering Aggron to use Metal Sound, lowering Bisharp's Special Defense stat by a significant amount. Alain instructed Bisharp to get in close, though Paul was waiting for this! "Use Double Edge!" he barked, and the Iron Armor Pokemon slammed into Bisharp, delivering a lot of damage. Bisharp tumbled to the floor, but Aggron wasn't finished, swinging with a Metal Claw. "Now use Thunder Wave!" Alain ordered, and Bisharp was able to paralyze Aggron. "What the?" Paul stammered. Alain smiled. "Now, Guillotine!" he instructed as the Sword Blade Pokemon rushed in for the final blow. "Aggron, get a grip!" Paul ordered desperately, though it was too late. The Guillotine hit, one-shotting Aggron. Displeased, Paul returned Aggron to its Pokeball. "So, you like to use cheap tactics to win, huh?" Paul spat. "Well, I've got a couple of my own! Ninjask, standby for battle!" he announced, calling forth the Ninja Pokemon. Immediately, Paul instructed Ninjask to use Agility, increasing its Speed significantly. Alain instructed Bisharp to use Iron Head, but the Ninja Pokemon was too fast. Another Agility was used, and Alain saw fit to use Iron Head again, but missing once more. "This is bad. Ninjask is too fast. I have to throw off its rhythm somehow..." Alain thought to himself. Paul's next order was for Ninjask to use Giga Drain, and the Ninja Pokemon drained Bisharp's health away quickly. "What? How is it doing that much?" Alain pondered. Paul smirked smugly. "Clearly you weren't paying enough attention. I had Aggron lower your Bisharp's Special Defense with Metal Sound, giving Ninjask plenty of time to increase its speed and attack with a powerful Special Attack. Your Bisharp is through!" he commented, as the Sword Blade Pokemon fell defeated. Returning the defeated Bisharp to his Pokeball, Alain began to think. "I need to match and surpass his speed!" he realised, reaching for his answer. "Go for it, Weavile!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball baring its fists. Immediately, Paul ordered Ninjask to use Fury Cutter, to which Alain's response was for Weavile to use Protect, defending it from what would've been a super effective attack. Paul instructed Ninjask to keep using Fury Cutter from all angles. Weavile's Protect held up, then Alain played his next card. "Use Double Team!" he ordered. Clones of the Sharp Claw Pokemon surrounded Ninjask, but Ninjask stayed calm and tried to pull away with Agility, though Weavile was able to catch him off guard with a sneaky Night Slash, scoring a critical hit, sending the Ninja Pokemon tumbling. A quick followup with Ice Beam saw off Ninjask. "Drapion, standby for battle!" Paul cried, throwing his next Pokeball. From it emerged the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon. "Use Toxic Spikes!" Paul instructed, and poisonous spikes were laid out around the battlefield. An Ice Beam was send towards Drapion, who blocked it with its pincers. Drapion's pincers were encased in ice, but freed with ease. Drapion then blasted a Pin Missle at Weavile, who countered by using its superior speed to outrun the attack. Weavile got in close and attacked with Night Slash, but the attack did minimal damage, and Drapion's tail extended and trapped the Sharp Claw Pokemon in its grip. Weavile struggled to free itself and Drapion was ordered to attack with Cross Poison, to which Weavile responded with an Ice Beam. The explosion caused Drapion to lose its grip on Weavile and the Sharp Claw Pokemon managed to free itself, though it landed on the Toxic Spikes and immediately became poisoned. This distracted Weavile long enough for Drapion to obliterate it with Pin Missile. "You might as well just call it a day now!" Paul taunted. Alain remained unfazed and summoned his last Pokemon. "Charizard, let's do this!" The infamous Fire/Flying type Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball, but Toxic Spikes took effect, poisoning Charizard. "Now, beyond evolution! Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Alain's Mega Ring began to glow, as did Charizard's Charizardite X and the Flame Pokemon Mega Evolved right in front of Drapion. "Now what are you going to do?" Alain taunted back. Paul shrugged. "I don't care what colour you want your Pokemon to lose in! Drapion, Cross Poison!" Paul ordered. Charizard countered with a Flamethrower which burst through the attack and blasted Drapion, inflicting it with a burn. Paul ordered the Ogre Scorpion to power through and use Poison Fang. Charizard intercepted with a Thunder Punch. The two attacks collided, but this time, Drapion powered through and when Charizard attempted to retaliate, Drapion seized the Flame Pokemon by the wings and blasted him point blank with a Cross Poison. He then launched Charizard into Alain, sending them both tumbling into the cave wall. The cave then began to collapse around them. Paul quickly returned Drapion and fled the cave. Alain and his Pokemon weren't so lucky... DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights